Christmas For Luna
by keeperoliver
Summary: Christmas had been a bad time of the year for Luna since her mum died. See how it changed for her. We all know who the Potterverse belongs to. Do I have to say it again. OK, thank you Mrs. Rowling for letting me play in you world.


Christmas For Luna Keeperoliver

The train at Hogsmeade station was loading it's passengers. The students leaving Hogwarts going going home for the Christmas Hols. Many of the students could be seen hugging friends and exchanging gifts before loading. These were the students that were waiting for family members to meet them at the station and then Aparate to where ever they were going. Others would be exchanging gifts on the train.

There was one however that was sitting on a wall on the grounds of Hogwarts. She was not going home for the Hols as her father was not home and was not expected back any time soon. Xenophilius Lovegood was off on an adventure to secure an article for his magazine. Luna did not feel right asking Ginny if she could stay with her family, so she stayed behind.

She was so intent on watching the students at the station, she did not see her Head of House walk up behind her. "Miss Lovegood, I was wondering if you would join me for cup of hot chocolate in my quarters?"

Even though she did not know he was there, she didn't jump when he asked. "No thank you Professor. I think I will just sit here and watch the train as it departs. I hope they all have a wonderful Christmas Holiday."

"I am sure they will all enjoy it my dear. However, I will try very hard to see that you have one as well. It is strange that you are the only student to remain behind this year."

"Not so strange to me Professor. This is what usually happens to me. This year though has been different. I have actually made some new friends and have taken part in a study group. Hopefully things will get better for me."

"A study group you say? May I ask which one?"

"Of course you can sir."

Filius stood there waiting for her answer when he realized she was actually waiting for the question. "Which study group is it Miss Lovegood?"

"I don't think they would like me to tell you sir. It is very private."

"Well, I certainly don't wish to get you in trouble. Miss Lovegood, that offer still stands for a cup of hot chocolate."

Luna watched as the train went around the curve where it would be the last time she would see the train for three weeks. "Thank you Professor, I believe I will join you for that cup." and Luna jumped off the wall and walked with Filius to his quarters.

They talked while they drank the hot drink. Then asked him if she could ask him a personal question. "Professor, did you know my mother while she was in school?"

"OH, indeed I did. She was friends with Lily Evans, Alice Bennet, Dorcus Meadows and Marlene McKinnon. They were a lovely group, and all very smart. As friendly as they could be. Always helping others when ever they were asked. They were also chased by a very mischievous group known as the Marauders. Two in particular. OH, I knew of this group, as did several other Professors. They thought they were keeping their identities a secret, so the whole school practically knew. Dorcus and Remus Lupin were a couple for quite some time when they broke up."

"Was that Professor Lupin from my second year?"

"Yes, that is him."

"Why did she break up with him?"

"She didn't. It was Remus that broke up with her. She took it so hard, that She moved to France to attend Beauxbaton."

"But what has that to do with my mother?"

"Nothing really. I just thought you might find it interesting. I don't think I could tell you anything about Selena that you didn't already know. You were about nine years old when you lost her, weren't you?"

"Yes sir, but surely there is something you knew that I could not have known."

"Well, I suppose I could tell you that she was interested in someone other than your father."

Luna's eyes about popped out of her sockets when she was told this, "Was she really? Who was it?"

"Believe it or not this very same person, Remus Lupin. But she backed off when she found out that Dorcus was also interested in him. Before Remus broke up with Dorcus, she became interested in your father and things never changed after that. Even when Remus and Dorcus broke up."

"Is there anything else you know about her that I may not?"

"I'm sorry dear, but no. I didn't get involved with their personal lives. Only what I heard and saw."

"Thank you Professor. For the Hot Chocolate and the company. I hope I can visit again while we are on Hols?"

"Of course dear, anytime."

Luna walked back to her dorm and got her picture album out and went back to the last time she actually enjoyed Christmas. She was eight years old and h er and her mum were baking gingerbread cookies. Luna had been making one cookie then eating the dough for the next cookie. When her mum saw that there were only about eighteen cookies ready for baking she looked at her daughter and saw a touch of dough on her nose. "I think we have mice in our home, Sweety. They have eaten half of our cookies before we even got a chance to bake them."

Luna smiled brightly, "Then we will just have to make some more mum."

"OH you think so do you. Well, we will just have to make do with what we have. I don't want those mice getting fat over all our hard work."

Another picture brought back the memory of her and her mum in the garden where a butterfly landed on her pony tail and it made her look like it was a part that was holding her hair in place. Her mum put a flower in her hair and set it so that the butterfly got on the flower and made the look even better.

As she continued to look through the pictures, tears filled her eyes. She missed her mum so much. Since that Christmas, she could not enjoy what was supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year.

This was how Luna fell asleep. With all the pictures spread out around her. When she got up the next morning, she saw them laying there, and she picked each one up and Kissed it as she put it back in her album.

She went down stairs to the Great Hall to eat, and she found all the benches up on the tables. There was no place for her to eat. Then she heard her name called and saw Professor McGonagall wave at her.

"You wished to see me Professor?"

"Yes Miss Lovegood. I was hoping you would join us up here to eat."

"Thank you Professor, I would like that. Where are Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore?"

"Professor Dumbledore is with his brother, and Professor Flitwick should be here. Why don't you eat, and if he hasn't shown up by the time you finish, then you could go look for him."

"I will do that Professor. Is there anywhere in particular that I should sit?"

"Well, since he isn't here, I don't see why you can't sit in Professor Dumbledore's chair. Maybe we could have a little chat while we eat."

And that was what they did, until Luna was finished. She thanked the Professor and then went in search of Professor Flitwick, since he never showed up for breakfast. When she got to his classroom, the door was closed, so she knocked. There was no answer, so she tried again. Still no answer, so she tried opening the door. It opened so she walked in. She went to the door that led to his quarters and saw it was partially open. She went to open it when she heard talking inside the room, "So you don't know what is wrong with him?" She knew this was the Professor speaking. The next voice was unknown to her.

"No, and if we don't find out soon, I may be in a bad way. I need him for the upcoming season. Don't you know anyone who could help me Filius?"

"Hagrid could if he was here, but unfortunately he is still missing from school."

Being curious, Luna opened the door a little bit more to see who the Professor was talking to. She saw the Professor sitting in a chair, but the other one was also sitting in a chair with him sitting facing the Professor. All she could see was the back of the chair. However, the Professor saw her peeking into the room, and he smiled. "Miss Lovegood, come on in please. I have someone here you might be interested in meeting. Kris, this lovely young lady is Luna Lovegood. Luna this is Kris Kringle."

He was dressed in green and had a long flowing beard and mustache. His hair was shoulder length that was covered with a green cap that looked like the Sorting hat except that it had a white ball on the tip of it. She was looking at a person she knew to be Father Christmas. "Hello sir. I am happy to meet such a distinguished person."

He smiled back at her and said, "As I am to meet you young lady. Won't you please sit down and join us?"

"Thank you." and Luna sat next to the Professor so that she could face the person that brought such joy to the world. "Sir, you said that someone is sick and that you need him. Could you tell me who it is?"

"I'm afraid it is Prancer, one of my Reindeer. He is so sick, he can't stand. I came to Filius to see what could be done."

"Maybe I could help you sir. I am familiar with many magical creatures. My father writes about them in his magazine, The Quibbler. I have healed quite a few over the years. I even help Hagrid with some when he lets me. What seems to be his problem?"

Kris looked to Filius to see if she was what she said she was, ans when Filius nodded yes, he told her, "He is so weak that he can't stand. His antlers are not the normal brown color. They are gray and sick looking as well. His eyes are matted and dull looking when he opens them."

"Does he eat at all?"

"No, he can't hold anything down. He also has the runs. We give him water as that is all he can stomach."

"Are there flies around him at all?"

"Flies? What have they got to do with it? We are in the North Pole, and flies are not common up there, but definitely not in this time of year."

"Yes sir, I understand that, but if his waste is delivering flies it is one thing. If there are no flies, it is something else."

"I have seen no flies."

"Then what I think he has is a stomach flu. However, if it has gone on for long, then other things are going wrong with him. Dehydration could be one. Yes, I know you are giving him water, but with the runs, it is not staying in the body long enough to be doing him any good."

"Is there anything we can give him to clear this up?"

"I believe so. Professor, can you ask Professor Snape if he has any Essence of Murlap? If he does, we can rub this on Prancers belly to draw out the infection. Then we could give him vitamins to help him recover his strength."

While Filius asked Snape for the Murlap, Kris asked Luna, "Would you like to help poor Prancer out by attending to his recovery Miss Lovegood?"

"Would I be able to go to the North Pole with you Mr. Kringle?"

"You would, if I made you an Elf."

"You can make me an Elf? That would be different. I would like to go with you though."

"Very good. Please hold still, while I change you. It won't hurt a bit."

Kris waved his hand, and Luna's clothes changed from the Jeans she was wearing, and the blouse, to an outfit that had a green vest, a red shirt, green knee length pants and red and green striped stockings. Her shoes were like slippers with their toes pointing up and curling at the end. This is what she could see. What she could not see were here ears were elongated and pointed. She also could not see the change to her eyes. Instead of the gray that they were, they were now a bright blue. There was no change to her hair.

This is how she looked when Filius came back from the Potion Master's Quarters. He smiled at the change. "So, it looks like Kris has a new helper for this year. Very becoming Miss Lovegood. It is a very good look for you."

"Thank you Professor. I like the look myself. It seems to have my name all over it."

"Indeed it does Miss Lovegood. You were made to be an Elf. Now here is the Murlap you asked for. I hope it does some good for Prancer. Good luck Kris, and you too Miss Lovegood. I hope to see you back in time for school when it starts back up."

"I will make sure of it Filius. I don't wish to get her in trouble with Albus or Minerva. Now come my child and lets see if we can make Prancer better." Kris grabbed her hand and turned on the spot, and the next thing Luna knew, she was in a large room filled with toys for all ages. There was also a large group of Elves working at making more. Each toy was made by hand and wonderfully decorated by hand. It was the speed with which they worked that amazed her. It was like watching someone at three times the speed he or she normally worked at.

Kris let her look around for a few minutes, then he took her to the stables where Prancer was being watched over. Luna went right to him and looked at the poor creature. It looked in agony and was taking short breaths trying not to expand his chest to far.

Luna looked up at Kris and said, "I hate to have to tell you this, but for the Murlap to work, I will have to make a slight incision in his stomach. I don't think he will feel it though, as much pain as he is already in. If he wasn't so far along, I could have put the salve on him without the cut. For it to work quickly, it has to get to the infection directly."

"You have to do what you have to do. Please go ahead with your work. I will hold his head to try and keep him calm and steady."

Luna took her pocket knife out and used a spell to cleanse it and sterilize it. She then made a cut about ten centimeters long and covered it with the Murlap. It took about fifteen minutes when Prancer became active,wanting to stand up. Luna wrapped her arms around him. "Not yet boy, you're still too weak. Give it another hour, OK."

It was as if Prancer understood her as he laid his head back down to try and get some sleep. The murlap had not only taken out the infection, but it healed the cut as well.

Kris was still petting his head and whispering in his ear, "You're going to be alright Prancer, thanks to Miss Lovegood. You will have to thank her properly once you're better. Now you rest while I show Miss Lovegood the rest of your pack." He laid his head down and got up take Luna on a tour of the stables.

In their stalls were Donner, Blitzen, Comet, Cupid, Dancer and Rudolph. Luna went to each one, rubbing their ears and saying hello to each one of them. With Rudolph, she did the same thing, but added a kiss to his nose, which caused it to glow brightly. She didn't know if he was embarrassed or overjoyed by the attention. She took it as overjoyed.

Kris then took her to his sleigh, and she was surprised to see that it was an ordinary looking sleigh that was painted red and green. There were bells all along the straps and harnesses for the Reindeer. The harnesses had a wool padding on it to prevent chaffing on the Reindeer's shoulders and backs. That was all she saw for decorations.

Once the tour was complete, they went back to Prancer and saw him sleeping away and snoring in contentment. Kris just left him alone. But as Luna walked by him, he stuck his head up and snorted at her. She just laughed and said, "You're welcome." and continued on with Kris back to the shop.

They walked into a mess. It seemed that the Elves had a disagreement on color of a dress on one of the doll models. Half of them wanted a green dress, and the other half wanted a red dress. Kris tried to be impartial and said just make half of them with a red dress and the other half with a green dress. This did not satisfy the Elves because there might be an uneven number. Luna stepped forward and asked why the dresses could not be both colors. This did not go over well either, as the top always had less material than the bottom. Luna then showed them how to make it even by using a color scheme of red and green on top, and opposite on the bottom. Once she finished drawing the dress with what she approached them with, the agreed on pattern. It was ugly, but the colors were evenly spread out. Luna pulled Kris off to the side and she told him she would change them all back before he left to deliver them.

Luna was ready to go back, though she didn't look forward to it. She was asked by Kris to stay and help him until Christmas. She cheered inside, and accepted outside of her body.

For the next three days, she spread her time with the Elves and the Reindeer, helping each of them with their chores. Kris had been busy going over his list of NON's (Naughty or Nice). It was very confidential and Luna was not allowed near it when it was out. Other than that, Kris was with Luna the rest of the time.

Another problem came up when Prancer began to over excited about the trip. He was back to full health and raring to go. This got the other Reindeer excited as well. Kris had his hands full trying to get them calmed down enough to handle them safely. Though well trained, they were still strong willed and still animals with animal instincts.

Luna saw where he might not be able to calm them down so she asked an Elf to play her a tune on his guitar and she sang to the Reindeer. It was a lullaby her mother sang to her when she was young. Twinkle, Twinkle little star. The soothing music got the Reindeer settled and calm enough for Kris to get them back in their stalls. Kris was glad that he brought this young lady with him to his sanctuary. She has diverted many problems since she had been here.

He asked one more favor of her. He asked, "Luna, would you go with me on my trip this year? It gets very lonely on my flight and could use the company. I promise once it is done, I will take you back to Hogwarts and let you enjoy Christmas with the Professors."

"OH I would like that Kris. I want to see how you are able to make it around the world to deliver all your gifts. I promise not to tell anyone how it is done."

"You don't have to promise anything like that Luna. It is no secret. I use a time turner for each area I visit. It was given to me by Godric Gryffindor many years ago, as a gift for helping him with a problem he had with Rowena Ravenclaw. It seems he could not find her anything for her for Christmas and asked me for help. I gave him a Tiara to give to her. For some reason she called it a Diadem. I never knew what that meant. However, she loved it and Godric thanked me by giving me the gift of time."

"That was such a sweet story. I wonder what ever happened to the Diadem?"

"That I couldn't say. I never saw them again after that. They were busy building Hogwarts and gathering students for their school. I do believe that Salazar was over protective of the students though. He brought in something to protect them that was a terrible risk to have around. I hope it never hurt anyone."

Luna shed a tear at this statement, "I'm afraid it did sir. Not on purpose mind you, but it killed a girl in the 1940's. She looked into it's eyes and died. I believe you were talking about the Basilisk."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was afraid something like that might happen. Was anything done about it?"

"Yes. A friend of mine killed it three years ago."

"I would presume that Albus was that friend."

"I'm afraid not Kris. Harry Potter killed it. He was in his second year."

"HE WAS TWELVE YEARS OLD?"

"Yes sir. He killed it with the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Even with the Sword of Gryffindor, I can not see how a mere child could kill that beast."

"Harry is no mere child Kris. He has done many things in his short life."

"Do you think you could tell them to me on our trip Luna. I would love to hear about them. Right now we have to prepare for our journey."

The time of the journey arrived and Luna helped Kris tack the Reindeer and load the sled. She did as she promised and every other dress on the dolls changed color to either red or green.

The night was long, but so interesting that Luna hated to see it come to an end. She told Kris of every adventure she knew Harry, Hermione and Ron had while at school. She told him that she hoped he got to share an adventure with them one time. She told him how Harry helped her by training her in how to defend herself and also to attack without killing. How he helped her with her housemates and making friends with his friends. She told him that Harry had turned her life around. She told him how she lost her mum when she was nine and how much she missed her. She was ashamed to tell him about Christmas and her feelings about the Holiday, but she did. He would find just the right gift to give to this wonderful young lady who had so much to share if given the chance.

The final stop was made, and Kris took Luna back to Hogwarts. He walked with her to the school and to her Dorm where they said their goodbyes. Luna Hugged Kris and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much Kris. I had a wonderful time. I doubt I will ever see you again, unless of course Prancer has another on of his spells."

"If he does, I will be back to get you as you are the only doctor I trust with my friends. Goodbye Luna, and Happy Christmas."

"And you as well Kris."

Luna cried as she made her way to her bed. She already missed Kris, Prancer and the other Reindeer and the Elves.

She was still sleeping when someone came into her room yelling "Wake up you sleepy head, it's Christmas." Luna sat up in her bed to see Ginny standing over her. "Are you ever going to get up girl. I'm starving and dying to open our presents."

"What are you doing here Ginny? I thought you went home for the Hols?"

"You didn't think we would let you spend Christmas alone did you? Come on we are all here." Ginny didn't say anything about Luna's appearance because while she slept, she became herself again.

Once again Luna was crying as she though she would be alone on Christmas. But everyone like Ginny said was here. Well, everyone that Luna cared about. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Neville. The parents were here as well, including Xeno, her dad. She probably had to thank Kris for this.

She watched as they all opened their presents and then go running to who ever gave to them and give them a hug. She had yet to open any of her own. Then when everyone had finished, she began with hers. Many clothes and jewelry were in her gifts. Harry had bought her three pair of shoes which she laughed at. Then there was one final gift to open that had not name on it as to who it was from. She opened it slowly, to keep the surprise going. However, once she got the gift out she almost screamed for joy. It was a snow globe of her mother standing there waving at her and throwing her kisses. She then would say the words 'I Love You Sweetheart!'. It was the best gift she ever received, and she knew who it was from. "Thank You Kris, where ever you are." She knew he got her message when she saw her mum drop her hands and nod in agreement to her statement.

From this time on, Luna would always look forward to Christmas.

CFL-}

This is my Christmas gift to everyone, and I hope you like it. Please have a safe and meaningful holiday season that you can share with your loved ones. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


End file.
